Soulless
by The-Aquamarine-Amulet
Summary: It was something without a soul that consumed them both. Even if Dimitri haunted Rose, she would always refer back to the past memories and present moments. But to move on, she looked on forward for a possible future.


**Well, hi to all my new readers and previous ones. This is my first fanfiction of _Vampire Academy_. This one-shot particularly did not make sense. I re-read the whole series recently and found parts and all four books that would be appealing to write from Dimka's point of view or make a new scene with material from the other novels for a differently created scene. And three of those little snippets came together. I was torn apart nearly by reading _Blood Promise_. It was heartbreaking really. *SPOILER* I mean, Dimitri making Rose his own personal little blood whore just 'cuz he wants her? C'mon! Rose is better than that! *SPOILER OVER* I love the gentle and old Dimka we all knew but because of _Blood Promise _even if Dimitri were to be restored to his dhampir state, I would never see him in the same way again. But at least there's _Spirit Bound _and another novel coming up right? BTW, I made the style of writing in this fanfiction as Richelle Mead-ish as possible.  
**

_**I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. All copyrights got to Richelle Mead. ©**_

* * *

_Soulless_

**Dimitri Belikov**

As she tended to me, echoes of wanting Rose ignited a spark deep within me every time her fingertips brushed my skin. I knew Rose felt it too at the moment but her worry over the gnash in my cheek overshadowed the way she felt for me.

When Rose tucked some of my brown hair behind my ear, it became unbearable. Knowing the strong temptation to hold and touch Rose would cause me to become reckless, I grasped her hand which still rested behind my ear.

"Enough," I affirmed, my voice unsurprisingly husky. "I'm fine."

Rose swallowed before answering. Her hand tightened reflexively in mine. "Are you sure?" she asked but didn't press, concern cloaking her beautiful face and brown eyes.

_Oh, Roza. . . . _I thought, my heart hammering. "Than I'll ever be," I told her, half-smiling.

Though getting the message to stop, she backed up; disbelief, desire, love and concern were still on her face. As always, Roza made my heart ache.

* * *

The woman danced in front of her, her skirts swaying to her movements. She chattered excitedly. "Thank you so much, miss," she blabbered in Russian, her voice filled with gratitude.

Not understanding what she was saying, Rose seemed amused by the lady's reaction. She laughed that carefree laugh that used to make my heart soar when I was unawakened.

Now seeing her with my new eyes, my reaction to Roza physically and emotionally was stronger in my awakened state.

When I approached the woman froze, all traces of good nature now gone. Rose frowned, turning to see what was wrong seeming sick in the process she glimpsed my Strigoi form for the first time.

Shocked at the sight of me, Roza's warm eyes widened in surprise, assessing my appearance. She looked the way I remembered, accented body, tantalizing long dark brown hair, captivating face and warm brown eyes. Roza was beautiful and she took my breath away.

I realized that in my turned form, that out of all the humans, Moroi and dhampirs Roza was the first person I did not want to kill. If I wanted her to stay with me so badly, I needed to awaken _her_. And to start, I hit her on the head.

* * *

**Rosemarie Hathaway**

I had to keep reminding myself that this person was not Dimitri. He wasn't the warm dhampir I cared for and loved. He was a Strigoi, a cold creature of the night with red-ringed eyes that seemed to emphasize their need for blood.

That made me pause to the point I stopped walking. Remembered last March, a group of royals along with Jesse Zeklos, as snobby Moroi as their leader, formed an organization named Mână where Moroi talked about a revolution among the vampire world for their self-satisfaction. Problem was, all the members Mână of were either really good at compulsion or had a rough past.

They tried to recruit Lissa at one point, by torturing her to use compulsion to make them stop. It caused her to go crazy until I convinced Lissa to give the darkness to me. It made me go loco instead, the anger was so strong I wanted to strangle Jesse. Dimitri was there to restrain me of course as I rattled on about how unfair it was. In fact, I could hear my own words and his reply as clearly as I could see through crystal.

*** * ***

"_With what? Detention? This is as bad as Victor Dashkov. Nobody does _anything _around here! People commit crimes and get away with it. He needs to _hurt_. They all do."_

"_Rose, I know you're upset but you know we don't punish people like that. It's. . . . savage."_

*** * ***

My breath caught in my throat. With that one simple memory, I truly saw that the old Dimitri, the _dhampir _Dimitri was a totally different person than the Strigoi Dimitri.

"Rose?" Lissa also stopped walking, concern showing on her face and singing through the bond. "Can you go on with this?"

"Of course," I said immediately, answering both her question and talking to myself at the same time. "There's no way I would let myself or someone as gentle as him be savage. Now _that's _ridiculous."


End file.
